Memories of a Butterfly
by Kaitalyn
Summary: A girl who has lost her loved ones, a boy who thinks she's everything and a journey... A journey by the girl who seeks vengeance. Will she make the right choices or suffer the consequences of losing someone again? Dear by Fujiwara Cocoa fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1 Storm of Emotions

Chapter 1~

Trust and Memories

(Part 1)

Crash, boom, roar! Everything appeared to be a mist covering the lands. Kumiko could hear the thunder rumbling over her head and the rain pelting the windows of her house. There, she was safe and warm with the blazing fire in the hearth. However, she knew that the butterflies and flowers in the garden at the side of the house wouldn't be. Their delicate petals and wings would tremble under the slightest drop of rain and with this downpour, Kumiko was sure that they would be badly wounded. She needed to help them! How though? Her father would certainly forbid her from running out into the pouring rain all by herself. She would fall sick, get lost, get kidnapped, injure herself or even worse, he would remark. Kumiko bit her rosy lips and gripped the mug of hot chocolate in her hand even harder. Hesitating for a while about what decision to make, she thought about her mother whom she had never seen before.


	2. Chapter 2 Returning Back

(Part 2)

A five-year-old Kumiko ran through the garden, chasing the delightful butterflies as they continued to evade her chubby fingers. The sun was warm as it warmed her back and brightened the garden with its rays. Suddenly, beside Kumiko's shadow, was a long, terrifying shadow that resembled a scarecrow. Trembling with fear, Kumiko gave up pursuing the insects as she turned around slowly. As she did, she was swept up to the sky with strong, muscular hands. Her eyes opened wide as she realized that the shadow belonged to her father.

"Daddy!" she squealed with delight as he spun her around, with a grin on his boyish face.

"How's my lovely, little Kumiko?" Kumiko's father asked her fondly, nuzzling the side of her face.

"Catching butterflies!" She giggled, pushing her father's stubby chin away from her face.

"I see! Well, the weather has become quite warm now. Would my princess like a cup of lemonade?" Her father said as she swung her down to his side, her hand in he's.

"Me want lemonade! Lemonade ~" sang Kumiko, her pink mouth opening wide.

"All right! Let's going back inside now, shall we?" replied Kumiko's father.

Then, they proceeded into the cool hallway that led to a spacious dinning room beside the kitchen. Since forever, Kumiko adored the dinner room with its fancy white chairs and high ceiling. One of the dining room's walls was made entirely out of glass so sunlight shone through it with a twinkle. With effort, Kumiko attempted to sit on the high chair by herself but was lifted up easily onto the chair by her smiling father. Within five minutes, Father strode to the kitchen and appeared back with a mug of lemonade in one hand and two plastic cups in the other. Then, he placed them on the dining table and poured the drink into the cups. When Kumiko saw the delicious liquid being tipped into the glasses, she realized that her throat ached with thirst. Barely controlling her impatience, Kumiko snatched the cup up and drank it down greedily till it was empty.

"More, please!" she implored as she set it down on the table noisily.

Her indulgent father poured the rest of the liquid before cautioning his daughter to drink slower. With a satisfied gulp, Kumiko placed the cup back onto the table before looking at her father. His Adam apple bobbling up and down his throat as he swallowed his drink. Realizing that his daughter was staring at him, he paused, and then smiled at her.

"What is it Kumiko? Is there something on Daddy's face?" he asked, wondering why she was staring at him with a question in her eyes.

Kumiko shook her head furiously before asking curiously, "Daddy, why don't I have a Mommy?"

Her innocent question wiped off the smile completely from her father's face and sorrow filled his eyes. Struggling to smile, he answered, "Well, Kumiko, your Mommy died in an accident after she gave birth to you. That's why you don't have a Mommy."

Kumiko opened her mouth, and then closed it before opening it again to ask another question, "What was she like?"

Her father gave a shaky smile before saying, "She was an intelligent and beautiful woman whom I loved dearly. She had the smile of an angel though she rarely smiled. She also loved the butterflies in our garden. Though she pretended that she had no emotions, but in the end, she gave in to them and showed me her true feelings."

Kumiko cocked her head to the side when she heard her father's answer. She did not understand what he meant by 'pretended that she had no emotions'. That seemed strange to her. Why would you want to hide your feelings? Before she could continue with the questions, her father shushed her.

With a finger to her mouth, he said, "Kumiko, Daddy is feeling tired now so I will tell you more about Mommy tomorrow, okay?"

Kumiko wondered how Daddy could be tired when all he did was talk to her but she agreed. Her father patted her gently on her head before getting up from his seat and cleared the table. With the questions buzzing around in her head, she hopped down her chair before leaving Daddy's side to return to the garden…

* * *

><p>With a sudden flash of lighting from outside of the window, fourteen years old Kumiko was startled from her memories. Making up her mind, she left the window seat and set down the mug on the coffee table. Grabbing a raincoat, she opened the door of her room noiselessly and tiptoed down the hallway. Reaching the back door, she made a silent promise in her head to her father that she would remain safe while protecting the garden creatures. After all, they were the things that Mother treasured the most!<p>

Upon opening it, the ferocious rain and chilly wind blasted onto her face. Wiping the rainwater from her face, Kumiko set out determinedly to save the flowers and butterflies. She trudged towards the shed near the garden where all the tools were kept. With great effort, Kumiko opened the rusty door and seized the items that she needed. When she left the shed, it swung closed due to the wind with a crash. Already shivering because of the cold, Kumiko double-checked that the door was locked before proceeding to the garden. She tied the plastic sheets to the poles with twine as fast as she could before setting them up over the plants. Taking care not to slip on the slimy mud, Kumiko battled against the screaming wind and gushing rain. Before long, everything was complete. The only thing left was to tie more poles onto the plants. Exhausted, she went about strengthening the plants. Kumiko's limbs were strained from effort and her strength was slowly dwindling away. She was breathing hard and her vision was starting to become blurry with the rain affecting it.

Thankfully, she was at last, finished.

Kumiko rewarded herself with a pat on her back before heading towards the back door. Too pleased with herself to take notice of the ache in her muscles, she ignored it and instead, puffed herself up with pride. She had protected what her mother loved! With a grunt, she pulled open the back door before slipping in. Removing her soaked raincoat, she wrapped it up in the plastic bag from her pocket. Taking care to move about as quietly as she could, Kumiko returned to her room.

To her shock, her father was sitting on her bed with a grim expression on his face. Anger radiated from him and his hands were clenched tightly.

Gulping the saliva that had pooled in her mouth, Kumiko grinned weakly and greeted her father, "Hey Dad! What are you doing in my room? Do you have something to tell me?"

What greeted her back was an ominous silence. Kumiko took this opportunity to stuff the wet raincoat under her coffee table as she went over to her father. However, she barely even moved from the door when her father reprimanded her in an authorative voice, "Do not even think of hiding from me that you went out to the garden to give shelter to the plants! Why are you so rash? You could have fell due to the mud and twisted your ankle! By now, you are probably going to have the flu! Did you even think of the consequences of going out during such kind of weather? What were you thinking?"

Kumiko shrank under the anger of her father but recovered soon enough to answer defiantly, "I was protecting what Mother loved! If she was in the same situation as me, she would have done the same too!"

Upon hearing Kumiko's outburst, Father frowned with displeasure. The mention of his wife too made him bristle. Then he replied stiffly, "Well, since you insist on behaving this way, I forbid you from visiting the garden for the rest of the week!"

Visibly upset, Kumiko stared at her father with her jaws hanging open. How could he do this to her? He knew that she loved the garden just like her mother and now, he was going to ban her from visiting it? It was just too absurd! Mustering up all of her remaining energy, Kumiko yelled at her father, "Fine! Be that way. I don't even have the strength to argue with you, stubborn bull! You never even considered my feelings in the first place. All you do is make me a prisoner in my own home!"

With tears pooling in her eyes, Kumiko opened the door and slammed it with rage.

After Kumiko left the room, her father could hear her stomping footsteps echoing along the corridor. With a sigh, he covered his face in his hands. His heart felt heavy as he played the words his daughter said over and over in his mind. How did things turn out this way? Was it retribution for not protecting her mother from danger? His mind could not grasp why his daughter had acted that way. He was only protecting her from harm! Letting out a long exhale, Father took out a crinkled photograph from the pocket of his coat. In the photograph were two teenagers; the boy flashed a pearly grin while the girl smiled demurely, her hands on her lap. With a heart-broken smile, Father stroked the face of the girl tenderly. Standing up unhurriedly, he placed the photograph back into the safe haven of his pocket and glanced out of the window. The rain had begun to weaken and the hills of the land could be seen. The thunder and lightning had ceased too.

After a moment's consideration, Father thought that perhaps he should bring her to the place where he first met her mother. Maybe then, she would forgive him.


	3. Chapter 3 Weakness of the Child

Meanwhile, Kumiko sulked indignantly in the library of her home. Usually, the sight and smell of books would calm her nerves but this time, they failed her. Her eyebrows were knitted into a V-shape while her mouth was turned upside down in a frown. She was absolutely livid. Did Father not love Mother anymore? The churning anger bubbled in her stomach as she blinked. To her mortification, hot, salty tears were running down her cheeks.

"Oh, seriously. Stop being a fool! Stop this already!" Kumiko growled to herself, frustrated as to why she was crying when she was furious. After a while of futilely trying to blink back her tears, she gritted her teeth. The irritating tears clouded her vision as she steadied her shaky breath. With a huff, she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Damn. Now, even her feelings would not cooperate with her. The turbulent emotions in her heart tossed about, like the waves of the ocean. Kumiko decided to focus on the tall shelves of books instead. Books. Books. Books. 'How lovely…' thought Kumiko dryly.

_Daddy. Mummy. Daddy. Mummy. Daddy. Mummy._ A faint echo pained her heart as she refused to listen to them. No way was she going to let a little problem like this upset her. She was a big girl now and she could take care of herself! Painfully, she smiled and encouraged herself. Then, she slowly pushed away the horrible memories of the 'incident' that resulted in her trapped in her own home. With great effort, Kumiko pushed herself off the floor and onto her feet…

Oh! A sudden idea rushed into her head as she pondered on what to do. It was not the best idea in the world but it was better than nothing. However, like before, she hesitated. Although she detested her Father the way he was now, she did not want to cause him any unnecessary anguish. In fact, the plan sounded quite foolish to her now. How could she even think of running away?

"Seriously? You still care for that old buffoon after all that he has done to you? Are you insane?" the little devil in her prodded indignantly.

"What are you talking about? Don't listen to her, child. That mischief-maker is just talking nonsense and besides, you do not want your father to lose another one of his loved one. Do you?" the motherly angel reasoned gently.

"Gah! Just shut up already, you piddling busybody! You _obviously_ don't know Kumiko's feelings at all." Spitted the devil with hate, her eyes blazing.

"Goodness, gracious! That was a rather nasty thing to say and I have to say, you are the one who doesn't understand Kumiko-san's true feelings. She has a conscience and she can tell the difference between right and wrong." Gasped the angel, her face solemn yet you could see the love brimming in her eyes.

"Go away, you moron! Just shut your trap about your hogwash and maybe she can finally choose the right choice- which is to run away!" Snapped the irritated devil.

"You should be the one to leave us in peace, devil-chan. You are just influencing her when she is emotionally unstable. " Replied the angel calmly, her hands on her hips.

The angel and the devil argued back and forth, causing Kumiko's temper to grow bigger and bigger.

"ARGH! SHUT UP ALREADY!" She snapped with a vengeance, her eyes blazing with fury.

Almost immediately, the two illusions disappeared. Kumiko's anger went along with them, leaving her feeling only miserable and weak. Why was life so complicated?

…

With a sigh, she looked out of the window. The downpour had finally stopped, leaving the earth clean and refreshed. 'The complete opposite of how I feel.' Thought Kumiko moodily.

She stared at the lush, emerald trees and hills. 'Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.' Went the Grandfather clock.

For a moment, Kumiko was quiet. The peace of the mansion and its grounds had a soothing effect on her, almost as if her mother was trying to comfort her from above.

But, of course. That only lasted a minute. In a harsh wave, all of Kumiko's problems came back to her. What should she do? Should she apologise to her father? Or should she run away?

Maybe I should take a nap? That would clear my mind… Kumiko the Weak ran away from her problems again, a stubborn trait inherited from her parent. She sat down exhaustedly on a plush Oriental chair.

I will solve my problems, soon. Yeah, I will get out of this sticky situation. After my nap, hopefully. Yeah, yup.

Kumiko's thoughts repeated itself monotonously as her eyelids dropped and her body slackened.

Yep. This problem will go away soon. I'm not running away from it. I'm not. I'm not. I'm not. I'm just… …

Z Z z z z z z…..

Her repetitive thoughts slowed to a stop as Kumiko drifted away, trying futilely to escape from her troubles….


	4. Chapter 4 Calm before the Storm

_**Flashes. A lonely girl smiling. A wave. Horrifying monster. A gaping mouth. Putrid flesh. Revolting breath. A teardrop. Screaming. Agonized face of a boy. Hair. Flashes. Then, darkness.**_

* * *

><p>"AAAargghh!" Kumiko screamed, jolting awake. Her heart pounded loudly, echoing in her eardrums. A sheen of cold perspiration covered her face and her nails dug into her fleshy palms. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves protectively around her, engulfing her body in warmth. Without even looking up, Kumiko could tell that the person was her father.<p>

Sobs racked her body as she clung tightly to her father. She desperately soaked in the warmth of his body as she tried to steady the pounding of her heart that was going 100 miles per hour. Tears steamed endlessly down her face and she hiccupped occasionally, her breath becoming uneven.

"I… I… saw… M-m-m…" stuttered Kumiko. Her father nodded patiently, indicating that he was hearing her out. Strangely though, his eyes betrayed no emotion. Neither fear nor concern. Just emptiness.

This point was missed by the distraught Kumiko.

Gulping, she took in a huge breath before saying more coherently, "I-I saw a monster! This… girl… and a boy! She was…"

_A wave. Horrifying monsters. A gaping mouth…._

Kumiko gave out a strangled gasp, her eyes becoming dilated with fear. That nightmare kept flashing in her mind over and over again, like a haunting chant that refused to relinquish its hold on her.

In a flash, her father's face took on a pained expression. He avoided her eyes as he said hoarsely, "Sweetheart, I know that you're exhausted. You should get some rest. Don't worry. Daddy will be here, right beside you." With a comforting smile that almost looked forced, Kumiko's father patted her head soothingly.

Then, he reached down to pick up a fleecy blanket that Kumiko had not noticed before. Covering her body with the blanket, he later adjusted the cushions under Kumiko's neck. Feeling fear seeping out of her slowly and being replaced with warmth and security, sleepiness erased Kumiko's earlier anger towards her father and she squeezed his hand tightly before relaxing herself. Feeling a gentle hand stroking her hair, the action seemed to have chased away the horrid nightmare and Kumiko drifted off into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

><p>Feeling aches all over her body, Kumiko stretched and yawned widely. Cracking an eye open and rubbing away the eye dust, she stared groggily at the person in front of her.<p>

_Who? … _

With a start, Kumiko realised that the person was her father. Jerking upright, she nearly lost her balance and fall off the arm chair but managed to steady herself just in time.

From the corner of her eye, she had spotted her father rush forward to help her but then held back when he saw that she was fine. Staring at him with an accusing glare, the upsetting memory of their argument came rushing back.

It overpowered her gratitude towards him for comforting her even though she was too old to be having nightmares.

Unable to help herself, Kumiko snapped bitterly, even as her mind screamed in protest, "What do you want? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore?"

_No, __**no**__, NO! Why did I even say that? NO!_

Hearing her cruel remark, her father showed no emotion except for the hurt blazing in his eyes.

Feeling guilty, Kumiko turned away and looked at the window. Her stomach churned, unable to cope with the rapid change of strong emotions.

Apparently, she had slept for quite a while. The sun was setting, spreading its warm, golden rays all over the estate. It was so peaceful, a completely different scene to the turmoil in her heart. It pounded so erratically that she almost missed her father's soft words.

"I have never regretted having you as my daughter." He whispered.

Kumiko twitched, tempted to turn around to see her father's face as he said those words. Her stubborn mind caught her just in time and she gripped the blanket that was under her fingers tightly.

_I know that, Father… I just…_

Silence filled the room. Kumiko strained to pick out any noise in the quiet background, except for the ticking Grandfather clock. Then, she barely managed to hear the almost inaudible sigh from her father.

_Oh no… What is he going to say now? Am I going to be thrown out of the house?_

She stiffened when she heard her father's footsteps heading towards her. Taking a nervous gulp, she silently cursed her racing heart, willing it to slow down. She hoped it was not loud enough to be heard by her father.

"Look at me in the eye, Kumiko." He ordered, his voice startling Kumiko's heart. Gripping the blanket even tighter, she ignored him. She stared at the sunset that was fading fast and pretended that she had not heard his words. Her back was almost ramrod straight and she could hardly breathe with all of the tension in the air.

_Crap, he is going to scream at me now…_

Suddenly, Kumiko's father gripped her shoulders tightly. She gasped, or to be more precise, squeaked.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Deciding to remain silent, Kumiko waited to see what her father would do next.

_I-I-I shall __not__ give in first!_

Taking her silence for stubbornness, her father forcibly moved Kumiko to face him. Pressing her lips tightly together to prevent any random outburst or scathing remark, Kumiko let her father turn her around without her objections.

"Look at me, Kumiko!" He demanded again, putting a little bit of pressure on her shoulders.

Very reluctantly, Kumiko peeked from the corner of her eyes at her father. The desperation and helplessness on her father's face made him look like a stranger. What happened to her unshakable father? The man before her looked so lost and anguished that Kumiko almost opened her mouth to comfort him. Almost.

_Damn this… This is just making me feel so guilty…_

Searching her eyes for something (perhaps remorse), Kumiko's father stared at her intensely, making her squirm slightly under his stare.

_What is he trying to do? Does my guilt show that obviously?_

After what seemed like a long period of time, her father said at last, "I'm going to bring you to the outside world and show you a special place."

_O-outside world?_

The two words 'Outside World' seemed to have a magical effect on Kumiko. Hearing that she could visit that sacred place which was forbidden, Kumiko's eyes widened and she whipped her head up and stared boldly at her father. She could see the reflection of her shocked self in his pupils.

Before she could stop herself, words tumbled out of her mouth in a flurry, "Outside? I can visit the outside world?"

The moment she talked, her father's stiff posture relaxed slightly and some of the helplessness in his eyes disappeared. His face lightened up though worry mixed with relief in his eyes.

With a small smile, he replied, "Yes. Get changed and I'll meet you at the hallway near the main door. "

Before Kumiko had a chance to ask him another question or retort back at him, he left the room soundlessly and swiftly.

Staring blankly at the door which her father had left the room by, Kumiko felt tiny and confused. Her anger (and stubbornness) had left her, taking away some of her fiery energy along with it. Pinching her cheeks a few times, she wondered if her father had really _agreed_ to let her visit the outside world.

After getting over her shock, the ends of her lips threatened to curve upwards.

_The outside world! The outside world! I __finally__ get to see it again._

_The wonderful festivals, the friendly people, the crowded shops filled with delightful treats, the stunning skyscrapers, the breathtaking and peaceful parks… All of this… I can see them again…._


	5. Chapter 5 Flames of Premonition

Excitement bubbled like a gurgling spring in her heart. Wobbling with excitement, she darted to the door and almost tripped over her feet.

Running to her bedroom, Kumiko flung open her cupboard's doors, revealing rows and rows of beautiful clothing. As she snatched and randomly matched a pair of clothes, she caught herself in the mirror reflection. Amongst a familiar background, a rosy-cheeked girl stood, paused in motion as she stared back.

The girl looked a stranger. She seemed more bubbly and cheerful than she was for a long period of time… Kumiko wondered who this sweet looking girl was.

… … …

Then, the girl in the mirror blinked.

Breaking the spell, Kumiko changed into her clothes hastily and grabbed a flowery hair band. Glancing for a brief second at the mirror, she made her way to the hallway at the speed of light.

_Freedom!_

The word filled the fibers of her body and made her feel as though she was floating. A wave of thrill ran down her spine and she ran through the hallways to meet her father. Kumiko had not felt this carefree in such a long time and she was about to laugh out loud while savouring her happiness when something struck her heart.

* * *

><p><em>Wait… Stop.<em>

As though she was underwater, Kumiko felt her feet being pulled to a stop before moving at a turtle's pace. Her limbs felt heavy again and she felt this bitter, nasty feeling which she wished would go away.

Stubbornness.

Like a pig-headed mule, Kumiko always felt as though she should not give way to people easily and should stick to her own choices. She had never felt like following somebody completely in her life, even when she was young.

Whenever the young Kumiko was being obstinate about her opinion, her father would joke with her, "Hmm… You must have definitely inherited this characteristic from your mother! Why, you naughty girl, do you not like your father's excellent skills?"

Kumiko would then respond by pouting and refuting her father's words mischievously, "Nope, I am not a naughty girl! Daddy's the bad boy! I cannot copy you and secretly drink wine at night, right?"

Her father would later roar with laughter and tickle Kumiko until she burst into an eruption of giggles. They had always bonded over her little flaw back then. However, it only seemed to have become a large and thick obstacle between the relationship of this father and his daughter over the years. It only caused their relationship to become more and more strained.

* * *

><p>Squeezing her eyes tightly, Kumiko clenched her fists tightly as she walked like a robot.<p>

_No more! I am not going to let this hateful flaw of mine to cause the bridge between Father and I to become further apart. I am not going to let this continue anymore!_

With this thought in mind, Kumiko shut her revolting weakness into the deep, dark abyss of her heart and threw away the key, determined to seal the limitation away forever.

Huffing away the stress in her brain, Kumiko ran her hand quickly through her thick, wavy tresses and adjusted her hairband. Patting her face lightly, she practiced putting on a natural smile on her face so that her father would not feel suspicious of her behaviour. She chanted a reminder to herself to not slip up and allow her stubbornness to take control over her body again.

"Kumiko! Are you ready?" Her father's face relaxed considerably and his face brightened upon seeing his daughter. Placing on the most genuine smile she could muster on her face, Kumiko stunned her father by replying bubbly, "I'm ready, Father! Let's go!"

_He seems… Shocked._

_Wow, did I behave that badly?_

He seem mildly surprised by his daughter's friendliness towards him as he had assumed she was still upset over their falling-out. Hope brimmed in his heart and tears almost trickled over from his eyes. Turning away in embarrassment, he scrubbed away the droplets of water roughly and unlocked the front door of their mansion. Looking back at Kumiko with a weak grin, he gestured to a vintage looking, wine-coloured car and said, "All right then, darling. Hop on."

Mustering all the enthusiasm she had, Kumiko skipped to the car and entered it. She strapped on the seat belt and tried to look excited. Actually, she tried to control herself from looking _over-excited_.

Humming a low tune that Kumiko recognized as one of her childhood lullabies, her father got into the car and started the engine. It purred to life and moved smoothly on the dirt pathway.

_Wow again, things seriously do move fast nowadays…_

* * *

><p>Leaning back onto her backrest, Kumiko observed everything around her quietly.<p>

The sun's last golden rays were turning into a bloody red and made the trees along the pathway seem as though they were on fire. The car seemed as though it was weaving through the licking tongues of fire, the flames reflected in Kumiko's eyes. They seemed like the steady beats of the drum, warning her of the future…

Then, without warning, Kumiko felt a strange feeling stirring in her heart. She could not place her finger on it and it continued to flip in her heart. Chuckling uneasily in her mind, Kumiko thought that it was strange how she kept getting weird feelings in her heart the whole day.

Shaking her head as though she was dismissing her queer thoughts, Kumiko continued to observe the scenery. The whole scenery seemed so familiar yet foreign to her at the same time. She recalled travelling through these woods at a young age but she had stopped visiting them after her father grounded her.

Smiling sadly to herself, she let herself enjoy the soothing humming of the car as it travelled through the woods without a bump.

_I guess quite a lot of time has passed, huh?_

She closed her eyes and a melancholic feeling went over her. It was not an overwhelming feeling that threatened to swallow her whole, but a quiet and almost indiscernible emotion that lingered like the many regrets she held in her heart. Reflecting on the vast change that had occurred in her personality, Kumiko missed her younger self, even if she was a naïve child.

_I am seriously acting like a pregnant woman nowadays. One minute, I'm happy as a lark and the other, I'm like a screaming banshee. Gah! I really think that now's the time to apologise to Father… For all the mistakes I've made._

* * *

><p>Fluttering her eyes open, Kumiko looked over to her father in the driver's seat.<p>

Her father was so concentrated on the road ahead of them that Kumiko could stare at him freely without being scruntinised back.

Was her father this old?

Kumiko found herself frowning as she looked at her father's face carefully. She noticed that even though he was not balding like the typical father figures in her storybooks, his hair was grey with age and he had a few creases around his eyes and mouth. There were a few wrinkles here and there on his face and perhaps she had imagined this, but did her father's lips look as though they were puckered like an old granny's ones?

Kumiko's eyes drooped with sadness and guilt, and her heart ached. She had never realized that she had caused her father to worry so much about her that he aged faster than most adults. Blaming it on her stubbornness, Kumiko knew that whenever her father scolded her, she would put up a defensive wall between them. To her, he was wronging her and never tried to understand her at all. But, what if he was already trying his best? What if, _she_ was the one who never tried to understand _her_ father?

The apology became words that stuck to Kumiko's tongue like glue and no matter what she did, she could not force them to come out of her mouth.

Gulping really hard, Kumiko opened her mouth once again to force those words to flow out of her mouth when her father called to her cheerily, "We're arriving at the gate to the outside world already, Kumiko!"

Momentarily startled, Kumiko smiled when her father grinned at her through the rear view mirror.

_Must. Apologise._

With these two words repeated like a broken recorder in her head, Kumiko swore to herself that she would apologise to her father immediately for all the pain she had caused him when they reached their destination.

She barely even noticed that they had left the gates which separated "her" world and "their" world….


	6. Chapter 6 Holes Sewn Close

_Must. Apologise._

_Must. Apologise._

_Must. Apologise._

_Must. Apologise._

_Must. Apologise._

_Must. Apologise._

_Must. Apologise._

_Must. Apologise._

_Must. Apologise._

* * *

><p>Kumiko methodically chanted those words in her mind over and over again, gripping her fingers which were tightly laced together. Only when her father glanced back at her, did Kumiko smile back, though the smile looked a little forced.<p>

Kumiko's father was no fool. He could tell that Kumiko was forcing herself to smile and when he looked stealthily to the side, he saw her excited expression change into one of anxiety.

She was nibbling on her lips nervously and her eyes were pools of worry.

Then again, being a father does not mean that you can read the mind of your children. Mistaking Kumiko's anxiety for her apprehensiveness towards entering the outer world since a long time, he quickly distracted her by exclaiming, "Dearie, look out of the window!"

Kumiko did not bother to grin cheerfully since her father was focused on the road ahead of him but she still did as she was told. She snapped out of her mental chanting and turned her head.

_Ohhhh…. This is so beautiful…._

As though they had sprouted out from the ground, tiny houses with red roofs popped up here and there. Smoke poured from the chimneys, indicating that there were residents in the houses. A middle-aged woman wearing a checkered dress stood next to her house, hanging her laundry as he children weaved in and out of the laundry line and giggled with joy. Across the house, a white and brown dog was busy herding the grazing sheep to a new pasture. His master watched with satisfaction before lumbering over to a pile of logs with an axe embedded in them.

Kumiko breathed out a soft sigh, soaking in the scene like a sponge.

_I can't believe that everything almost looks the same!_

Her anxious face brightened slightly and her eyes sparkled with wonder. All of these activities may seem like the simple things that you would see in life but for Kumiko, they were like treasures that she had newly uncovered. Well, not exactly new.

Meanwhile, her father stayed quiet throughout the whole journey. He was satisfied that his daughter was at ease but now he had his own troubles to deal with….

Loosening her tightly gripped fingers, Kumiko's lips parted slightly. The scenery gradually changed from the countryside to a city suburb.

As they continued to travel forward, more and more buildings appeared. Stocky, wooden houses changed to taller, concrete buildings. Lush fields were replaced with manicured gardens and dirt parts became tar roads. Shops selling aromatic pastries, ancient antiques, arts and crafts, furniture, adorable toys and fashionable clothes lined the sidewalks of streets. People of all ages could be seen walking around, chatting to their partners while strolling at the same time while others headed determinedly to their destination.

Then, a group of students appeared at the roadside, laughing and joking around…

Gasping softly, Kumiko gazed longingly at those students.

They wore those cool-looking uniforms and seemed to have fun nudging each other and horsing around. A gangly, red-haired male slapped his friend with jet-black hair and howled with glee. The guy was not amused though and snapped back irritably before adjusting his glasses. A blonde, petite girl giggled and seemed to comfort her annoyed friend. Then, a gorgeous auburn girl waved her hand phone with kawaii stickers on it in front of her friends and pouted, seeking attention from them.

_Wow, they are so lucky! I mean, they have the chance to experience chaotic school life, attend crazy parties, go shopping and karaoke, get a job, date…._

Something Kumiko herself could have done…. If she had not met with that horrible _accident_…

* * *

><p>Momentarily losing their glimmer, Kumiko's eyes dimmed and her heart heaved with the feelings of sadness and regret… If only she had been more careful…<p>

_There's just so many "If only"…_

Glancing at her father, she wondered how he would be today if she had not met with that accident. Would he be more cheerful? Less protective of her? Would their relationship have gotten to this point if she hadn't met with that accident?

_Things are just… So crazily complicated._

Kumiko sighed softly and she turned back to staring at the scenery as it changed before her eyes again…

A thick, emerald forest engulfed the concrete jungle and Azaleas and Maiden Lilies grew in wild, thick patches near the foot of the trees. Kumiko spotted Amami thrushs and Japanese robins chirping merrily, most likely discussing about their latest feeding grounds. Ah, what a simple life they led indeed.

As she soaked in the soothing atmosphere, Kumiko knew deep in her heart that the one who was most affected by _the accident_ was not her, but her father. The anguished face of her father, who looked as though someone had crushed his heart to smithereens, appeared in her mind. He was so miserable, so heartbroken, when he saw what had happened to her.

_It was as if someone had sucked out his soul and left him as an empty shell of himself. _

_I may have been hurt physically during the accident, but my father was emotionally drained when I was in the accident._

_The pain in your heart, feeling it tear apart and leaving a gaping hole, is much more worse than being physically wounded._

Struggling a little, Kumiko placed herself in her father's shoes.

_If someone I dearly loved disappeared… I would most probably break down… In the first place, the only person I know is Father. I would be utterly lost without him…._

But then, her father did visit the outside world occasionally so he must have someone he knew there, right?

Does that mean he could survive without her? For all she knew, he could have a lov-

Doubt surfaced briefly before Kumiko squashed it down. Hard.

Her father would not hide such things from her! Plus, even if he did, there must be an extremely important reason for it.

Kumiko then cursed herself for being so selfish and for even doubting her father for one second.

_Father loved Mother with all of his heart and soul! He would never, ever betray her…_

_Ugh, apparently, I am not only supremely stubborn, but I have trust issues too. Go figure._

_Argh, I don't care anymore! I honestly don't! _

_It's time Father and I made up… And close up the gap between us…_

_Besides, one day you've got to grow up, Kumiko! And that day is today…_

* * *

><p>Determined to put the past behind her once and for all, Kumiko blurted out her feelings before she could change her mind, "Daddy, I'm sorry for being so selfish and spiteful towards you… I know that you have been extremely worried about me after the accident and I'm sorry for making you worried all this time. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance to explain your actions and for always thinking that I was never at fault and… Thank you. Thank you for loving me so much all this time even though I didn't deserve it."<p>

Silence followed soon after Kumiko's honest declaration.

Kumiko's father was so startled by his daughter's spontaneous apology that he could not utter a single word.

_I will not regret this. I will not regret this._

W-w-what on earth just happened? ! Kumiko's father was beyond stunned. The moment he heard her apology, thousands of thoughts flooded his mind…

He himself knew that he was not just concerned about her, but he was overprotective of her; controlling her like a doll. He had spent many nights and days anguishing over whether he was doing the right thing. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that what he was doing was for Kumiko's own good, a tiny part of himself still insisted that she was no longer a helpless, little child anymore. She was fourteen years old already…

'And at a rebellious age, all right…' He thought wryly to himself.

Yet, she still swallowed her pride (and stubbornness) which he knew, was a lot.

She had chosen to make the first step to heal the cracks in their relationship, something he as a parent, should have done. Apparently, he had a lot of growing up to do…

Clearing his throat shakily, he replied in a hoarse voice, "I… Really believe that this was not just your fault, Kumiko… You weren't the only one in the wrong."

Taking in a deep breath, he stared at his daughter via the rear view mirror and said, "I was in the wrong too. I'm sorry, sweetheart. For trying to take control of your life as if you were a puppet and for all the misery I have caused you."

His eyes, full of honesty and regret, met Kumiko's eyes which were misted over with tears. Emotions ran high and silent words passed between them.

Even when he did not explain any further, Kumiko immediately understood his feelings.

Nothing needed to be said aloud between the pair of father and daughter. They always knew what the other wanted to say before they relationship became shaky. Of course, since they have already made up, the blockage between their thoughts was destroyed.

That's why they bonds are so tightly knitted and _inseparable_.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The car trip passed uneventfully after that.

There was not a bit of awkwardness in the atmosphere at all though. The pair just wanted to enjoy some peace between themselves without their usual screaming, crying or yelling.

Their misunderstanding was cleared. _At last._

Both Kumiko and her father silently swore in their hearts to never, ever hurt the other that badly ever again.

Kumiko felt as though a great burden was finally lifted from her shoulders and she smiled happily to herself, her curtain of silky hair blocking the view of her smile.

_I've never felt better!_

Time passed like the tide of the sea and soon, they had arrived at their destination.

Too immersed in her thoughts and joy, Kumiko hardly noticed the change in the scenery a few minutes ago.

The verdant green trees and shrubs that were bustling with animals busying around, were now replaced by gorgeous, rose-pink tipped petals that swayed gently to and fro in he wind and the buzz of people chattering.

_Such lovely flowers… Spring is my favourite time of the year…_

_Hey, it's Sakura petals!_

Bolting upright, Kumiko's breath caught as she admired the stunning scene in front of her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the same time, Kumiko's father's brain barely registered the fact that they had already arrived at their destination.<p>

He had mindlessly driven to wherever his mind felt was right as he was struggling to cope with the many emotions and thoughts which were clashing against each other in him. Forget the fact that he had just made up with his daughter at long last, he had to deal with the memories that this place brought to him too.

The first place he saw her… Where he first spotted that glossy strand of hair flowi-

"Uh, Dad?" A hesitant voice spoke and it abruptly jolted Kumiko's father from travelling down the memory lane.

With a start, his eyes focused and he whipped his head around. Soon, he realised in aghast that he had stopped in the middle of the road while he was daydreaming.

Although he was blocking multiple cars from moving forward, the ever-polite Japanese drivers just waited patiently for him to clear out of the way.

Giving an awkward apologetic smile to the drivers behind him, Kumiko's father cleared his throat before driving to the car park, pausing occasionally to check the signs by the road. After all, it had been a long time since he had visited this place and he was not sure if it had changed a lot.

While he was concentrating on the road, his daughter Kumiko chuckled at her adorable, absentminded father before continuing to gaze at the passing scenery.

Finding the suitable spot to park his car, Kumiko's father slowly squeezed his car into the narrow parking space. As he did so, he made a wish. He hoped that visiting this place after so many years would allow him to step away from the shadows of his past and move forward into the bright sunlight of the future. After all, shouldn't he let go of the past and conquer the nightmares of her that haunt him at night.

Squeezing his eyes tightly together for a while, he felt that perhaps the Gods would grant him his heartfelt wish…

Or so he thought…


	7. Chapter 7 Petals Aflutter

Creamy, soft petals fell to the ground like snow, gently embracing the earth as they formed a thin blanket. They were velvety to the touch and had this extremely faint scent lingering on them.

Kumiko's eyes sparkled lightly with awe as she watched the petals spiral down like mini helicopters. Carefully taking out a stray petal that had fallen onto her hair, she rubbed the petal between her fingers.

With a tiny content smile on her face, Kumiko seemed as though there was no other place she would rather be than where she was right now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a few meters away from her, Kumiko's father smiled proudly at Kumiko, glad that he had made the choice to bring her out.<p>

Opening her mouth, he approached Kumiko quietly and prepared to tell her all about her mother, his beloved, when his eyes caught the view of a sight that drained all of the blood from his face.

Breathing in through her mouth, Kumiko continued to enjoy the view in front of her, unaware of her father's reaction.

_Hmm… I wonder what would it be like to wear a dress made of these petals?_

Giggling, Kumiko imagined dreamily to herself about her wearing that dress and spinning around and around until she became dizzy, the folds of her dress flaring out around her.

Ah… She was going to enter her dream world again…

Focusing back on the scene in front of her, Kumiko decided that now was the moment to thank her father for bringing her out.

Grinning widely, she tilted her head backwards before saying to her father happily, "You're the best, Dad!"

Then, she eagerly waited for his response, her mind thinking somewhere along the lines of this:

"W-w-what nonsense are you spluttering about? !" He would stammer, as his face reddens and his eyebrows knit into a comical V-shape.

To her dismay, only the wind blew back in answer… Plus, people were starting to stare at her weirdly.

After an awkward silence, Kumiko frowned and wondered whether her praise was too sudden for her father.

Turning around, she was ready to tease him for being stumped so easily when she saw him gaping, his face an ashy colour and his eyes dilated.

_What on earth happened? ? My compliment couldn't have been so earth shattering right?_

Even as she thought this, Kumiko's attempt at being light-hearted failed miserably and she soon realised that this matter was nothing to joke about.

_Is he having a heart attack?_

Her gut feelings told her that something was definitely off about her father. And it was not because of his physical condition or her remark.

Kumiko immediately spun around to see what had happened to her father.

Pure fear coupled with another underlying emotion could be seen in his golden eyes and his features were frozen in shock. It seemed as though he was straining to hold back all of his emotions. The muscles in his face were tense and taut while he breathed harshly through his mouth. It seemed as though he could not breathe properly for fear of making his "delusion" come true.

_What? Who?_

All of this while, Kumiko's father had his eyes focused on one single thing. Thus, Kumiko turned around slowly…

Amidst the storm of petals blown around and the sea of people, Kumiko spotted a beautiful, alluring lady looking back at her, her wide emerald eyes filled with confusion as she bit on her bottom lip.

Staring at the lady's sea green eyes, Kumiko suddenly felt a magnetic tug towards her. It pulled hard in her chest and not only caused her to lurch forward, but also left her breathless.

_Hey! Hang on a minu-_

Tugging and pulling, tugging and pulling, Kumiko felt her heart speed up as these movements became faster and faster. It was as though there were puppet strings tugging at her heart, trying to pull it towards the lady.

_Why is this happening?_

Clutching at her chest as her heart pounded heavily like a drum in her ears, Kumiko struggled to register the enchanting face in her brain. The face seemed so familiar, yet all she saw was a stranger before her.

Those delicate curls of mahogany hair framed her small face like a halo and those gorgeous shimmering eyes…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mother? !<em>**

The once breath-taking scene before her now seemed like a page out of a horror novel. And the pages did not stop flipping.

Eyes widening so much that it hurt, Kumiko felt the spinning world around her stop abruptly. Her breath hitched and a sudden, jolting headache slammed into her head. There was a loud screech in her head, like the squealing of tyres rubbing harshly against the road. Kumiko felt as though she was a victim of a soon-to-be car accident and all she could do was sit in the car like a dummy as it spun about wildly, out of control.

_She-she's supposed to be dead!_

Then without warning, it was as though a vacuum cleaner had sucked out all of the noises in her world. Not even the drip of a water droplet could be heard and to Kumiko's relief, the migraine stopped.

Rubbing the sides of her head, Kumiko opened her eyes and blinked.

Sakura petals were frozen in the air.

_Did I-Did I do something? !_

Everybody's chattering had ceased and they stood as still as statues, not one breathing. They seemed to be placed under a Basilisk's trance, cast in stone as they waited to be released from the spell.

Even animals were not spared from the trance-

A bird perched on a tree branch motionlessly, in the middle of preening its fluffy feathers.

More horrifying however, was the sight of her father glued to the spot, his limbs unmoving. To Kumiko, it seemed as though all of the emotions in his features would be forever cast in stone...

_Father! ! Shit, what should I do?_

Then, like a soft caress of the wind, a lilting, quiet voice whispered and caught Kumiko's attention.

"Who are you?"

_It's that lady! My mother!_

_Yet... Why is she me who I am? Does she not know me? The very _mother_ who gave birth to me does not even recognize me?_

A frustrated and annoyed voice in her head countered her thoughts._ Don't be silly, you fool. You are already fourteen years old. How could she possibly recognize who you are?_

_But she's my mother! _Kumiko yelled back in her head, before turning her attention back to a more important and life-changing thing that deserved her attention.

* * *

><p>Heart thumping erratically and mind whirling with a thousand possibilities of her situation till she was dizzy, Kumiko stared at her mother with frightened eyes, waiting to see whether she would disappear like the mist.<p>

Time passed agonizingly slowly and still, the woman remained where she was. Her eyes almost seemed to mirror Kumiko's; they burned with the desire to have their questions answered.

_Why are you here?_

_Aren't you supposed to be dead?_

_Why can't you recognize me?_

_What on earth has just happened?_

* * *

><p>Like a strong, addictive wine, temptation called out to her oh so seductively, willing her to take a step forward. And she did.<p>

The moment she did so, Kumiko regretted her decision in a split second.

_Ugh, what the hell? !_

Kumiko found something snap within her with an audible crack, like shattering glass. As it did so, a blinding pain made her staggered a few steps more and gasp out in pain. The same sound from before continued to ring clearly in her ears and resound in her head. It was all Kumiko could do to not collapse on the ground when the torturous sound and pain finally ebbed away.

Not even having the opportunity to sigh in relief, tendrils of black fog took over Kumiko's vision, leaving her helpless and confused. Her hands could not grab onto anything, try as she might, and even with her best efforts, she could not walk properly at all, stumbling every few steps she took. It was as though her body could not even function properly.

_Is it poison that's draining away my energy?_

"AAAaaahh!" Gasping at first, then screaming in shock, Kumiko felt a cold mist covering her skin, penetrating her skin until she felt icy cold. Bit by bit, numbness spread throughout her body and she could not break free of the chains that held her in place. It was as though a million iron shackles were pinning her down, determined that she would not be able to break free.

_I'm… … Exactly like a prey waiting to be swallowed whole…_

Panic and fear seized her heart and Kumiko suddenly recalled the nightmare she had.

_**Flashes. A lonely girl smiling. A wave. Horrifying monster. A gaping mouth. Putrid flesh. Revolting breath. A teardrop. Screaming. Agonized face of a boy. Hair. Flashes. Then, darkness.**_

In her mind, Kumiko thrashed mindlessly, screaming for someone, anyone, to save her from this torture.

_Mummy! ! ! Daddy! ! !_

A shiver ran up the length of her spine as goosebumps broke out across her skin. A sudden sleepiness fell over her, drugging her senses.

No, _no_, NO!

Despair sank in as Kumiko shrieked widely, tears brimming in her eyes.

Alone.

Kumiko was going to be left all alone again.


	8. Chapter 8 Memories in the Darkness

When Kumiko had finally opened her eyes, they felt crusty with eye dust and swollen from crying.

* * *

><p>Darkness greeted her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No, it must be all a dream! It can't be true!<em>

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut again, Kumiko flung them open again but the same, hollow sight greeted her again.

_All right. I have no choice but to be desperate right now._

"Where am I? Somebody tell me! Please!" screamed Kumiko, her hoarse voice cracking in the middle of her speech due to overuse.

"Hush, foolish child. This'll be over soon." Said a melodious voice with a twinge of rasp in it, startling Kumiko. Though her words were not very comforting, the lady seemed as though she at least made the effort to soothe Kumiko's frayed nerves and that stilled her.

She was not alone anymore.

Sweet, _sweet_ relief washed over her and her body relaxed.

Then, she hesitated, for a second before asking (she need confirmation that she was not hallucinating),

"Is someone there?"

The voice remained quiet.

Slightly panicked again, Kumiko repeated the question again, anxiously awaiting a response.

"Is someone there?"

The voice merely sighed, temporarily allaying Kumiko's paranoia.

"Please, could you just please tell me what on earth is happening to me?" Kumiko pleaded with the voice. Worry lightly gnawed on her heart as her voice quavered when she asked the question.

Sighing yet again, the voice seemed almost disappointed with Kumiko.

Confused, upset and lost, this hodgepodge of feelings soon had a new member joining them-anger.

_What did I do this time? Why do you have to do this to me? Why? Why me?_

Then, she could hear a cool and collected voice in her head reminding her, "Kumiko, remember what you said to yourself. Control your temper. Breathe in and out. Count to ten. Besides, you wouldn't want the lady to leave you all alone in the dark again, do you?"

Swallowing hard (which is an amazing feat, given that her throat felt like a parched well), Kumiko admitted defeat as she held back her anger, holding it on a tight leash. She'd rather have the lady disappointed with her than to leave her all by herself in this empty black hole…

_Just like the accident when I was a child…_

* * *

><p><strong>(Leaves<strong> crackled deliciously under Kumiko's foot as she hopped about here and there like a joyous sparrow. Flapping her arms as though they were wings, she ran further and further from her father, jumping over rocks and rotting logs.

"Kumiko! Where are you?" Her father shouted out, his voice bouncing about the forest. If Kumiko were older, she would have heard the hint of panic creeping into her father's voice and understood that he was worried for her safety. But for the young Kumiko, they were playing a game!

Giggling to herself, she replied cheekily, "Catch me if you caaaan!"

As she squealed with joy, her pigtails bounced up and down and perspiration dripped from the sides of her face.

Giggling in a high-pitched voice again, the excitement in Kumiko rose as the distance between she and her father grew greater and greater; his voice becoming fainter and fainter.

_Now Daddy will never catch me, and I'll win the game!_

Thrilled to her toes with happiness, little Kumiko decided to make this hide-and-seek game even more difficult for her father by hiding in the small alcove by the side of a rocky hill.

_I'm going to be the winner! The Winner~_

Slowly easing herself down the slope of the hill, Kumiko bit her bottom lip in concentration. There were just so many rocks with jagged edges that poked out at random points and the stray leaves cluttered in some of the crevices of the hill did not help to make her ascend any easier. Step by step, Kumiko moved closer to her goal.

Frustrated that she was taking too much time trying to reach the alcove, Kumiko decided to shuffle sideways to speed up her progress. She first shifted her body weight so that most of it was on her right leg. Turning to the side awkwardly, she gently gripped the side of the hill and took care to avoid the parts of the hill that were especially sharp.

_Come on, a few more steps! Don't give up, Kumiko! You're almost there!_

Just as Kumiko was about to reach her hiding spot, she smiled in triumph. She had already won the game with her brilliant thinking! Sometimes, she just wondered if they was anybody on this earth who was as smart as her. Though she had never met _that_ many people yet, she doubted that there could be any person who could be more intelligent than her and her Daddy…

"Ouch!" Yelped Kumiko as when she was distracted, she had absentmindedly grabbed onto a jagged rock poking out, slicing the skin of her palm viciously. Gasping as the sharp pain seeped into her, Kumiko stared at the blood spilling out of her deep wound. Then, she let out another gasp as her legs wobbled and her body swayed.

_No! I can't lose!_

Pressing her body against the hill despite the sharp points poking into her, Kumiko struggled to gain control of her balance. Her feet was quickly losing grip on the thin ledge she stood on and the tips of her uninjured hand burned as they gripped tightly on a long branch sticking out from the cliff.

_Must-get-to-cave!_

With sweat beading on her forehead, Kumiko shifted her right foot slowly, before moving the other foot, testing out the ledge. Licking her lips, she focused all of her attention on the cave that was finally in her reac–

"Nooo!" screamed Kumiko as her body weight shifted abruptly and her feet slid off the ledge as though it had been greased with butter. As she flailed her arms wildly, _No, I don't want to die, Daddy!_ were her only thoughts as she fell to the earth, snagging her clothing on rocks that were jutting out.

_I don't want to die! I don't want to die! _I don't want to die!_ I still want to be with Daddy! Daddy, where are you? !_

_**Thump.**_

And with that, the blinding, searing pain took over her **consciousness…)**

"Hem-hem." The clearing of the throat of the raspy voice jolted Kumiko back to reality and interrupted her thoughts.

"Now, dear child, take a look into the crystal ball…"

Faintly, a light shimmered somewhere in the dark. Yes, though it was barely there, Kumiko felt a huge weight being lifted off of her.

Light, at last!

Kumiko had never really liked being in the dark and preferred to spend most of her time basking under the warm rays of sunlight. Shockingly though, her skin was still a soft, milky color free of any freckles.

While she was preoccupied with the shimmering ball of light, she faintly noticed the vines that were wound tightly around her were gradually releasing her from their grasp. They slithered away with a rustling sound, merging with the darkness.

Now free from her restrains, Kumiko felt extremely grateful towards the woman who she assumed had commanded the vines to set her free. She stretched and then winced slightly as the bruises caused by the vines that whipped her when she had retaliated throbbed painfully. Rubbing her arms to soothe the needle prickling sensation that had buzzed to life, Kumiko's attention was captured by a flickering ball of light flying in front of her.

_Oh right, the crystal ball…_

She moved forward cautiously, partly because her bruises still hurt and also partly because she was wary of what the crystal ball would do to her. Eyeing the ball of light with narrowed eyes, Kumiko reached out tentatively.

_Woah, woah, woah! Wait, I'm not ready fo-_

The moment her fingers touched the warm globe of light, a shocking blast of heat ran through Kumiko's arm. The next thing she knew, she was blinded by a flash of light.

_I'm screwed._


	9. Chapter 9 The Broken Doll

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

* * *

><p>The ancient hands of the old Grandfather clock moved steadily, signifying the approach of something ominous. The flames of the fire in the hearth crackled noisily, greedily devouring the remaining pieces of wood. They cast a warm glow on the furniture in the Victorian-styled room but half of the room was still shrouded in darkness.<p>

There was the faint smell of books that had not been read in months and the heavy curtains of the room were drawn shut, letting not one single streak of sunlight enter. On the richly wallpapered walls, hung a single photo frame. In it, there were two smiling adults dressed in fine dowry and a young girl grinning with joy, the gap in her teeth shown. The frame was hidden in the darkness, long forgotten by the master of the house, along with other dusty furniture.

The room was quiet. Very quiet.

* * *

><p>Then, something stirred.<p>

A lovely lady of around twenty-five years old placed her cup of tea gently onto its ceramic saucer. As she moved, her mahogany hair swayed, framing her heart-shaped face like a halo. Then, she leaned back onto the plush ornate chair, seemingly content. Her angelic face was half hidden by the dark and half lit by the smoldering flames. With pursed lips, she stared at the flames of the fire thoughtfully. However, other than that, she was an emotionless doll.

After a while, the young lady swung her legs slowly back and forth, the crisp fabrics of her skirt swishing delicately. She had a velvet hairband on her head, preventing any stray locks of hair from falling onto her eyes, which were of a stunning green. A black eyepiece covered her left eye. Perhaps she had an injury in her left eye? Fortunately, the eyepiece did not decrease the beauty of this girl but instead, gave her a sly appearance.

The beautiful woman wore an exquisite dress made out of silk. It was blood red with a delicate black velvet embossed vine pattern that twisted and tangled its way across the bodice top before trailing down the sides. On top of that, the top layer of the dress was V-shaped like the petals of a rose. Finally, to complete the look, on her dainty feet was a pair of laced white stockings with a strappy pair of heels. Indeed, the young gentlewoman looked like a gorgeous princess out of a fairytale.

A moment later, along the hallway, there were soft footsteps, like those of a feline, treading outside the room. Slowly, it grew louder and louder before the sound stopped right outside of the door. Then, the door creaked as it swung open.

There was a swoosh of wind before all was silent again in the room. At the door was a young man around the same age of the lady dressed elegantly in a stunning black tuxedo. His black hair fell onto his forehead, almost covering his eyes that were a magnificent golden. He looked at the creaky door with disgust, reminding himself to repair it before the Mistress was to use the room again. Then, remembering his purpose, the man bowed low with respect before reporting to his Mistress in a solemn, deep voice.

"All has been prepared, Milady." He announced, excitement glittering in his eyes.

The lady tilted her head slightly before continuing to gaze at the flickering flames. She remained still for a few minutes before parting her lips and replied in a honeyed voice, "Get ready, Kiyoshi. It's time."

The butler nodding eagerly, before gracefully taking his leave with a flourish. For a while, the lady was left alone in the peaceful room. She sat up straight, the image of the flickering flames reflected in her eyes. Slowly, her lips curved into a tiny smile. However, her eyes were devoid of any emotion.

Suddenly, the flames were extinguished….


End file.
